Sweet Sacrifice
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Um sacrifício, um sonho. Uma complexa teia se forma, entrelaçando destino que jamais se cruzariam.  saint seiya não me pertence é de kurumada


Era uma noite quente, o céu estava límpido, permitindo que se observassem as estrelas. Uma jovem observava pela janela os pontos de luz, que hoje pareciam tão próximos de si. Seu destino breve se selaria, estava ciente disso. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos róseos e suspirou, não tinha medo ou incerteza, mesmo assim de alguma forma aquela situação ainda a deprimia.

No santuário o grande mestre atento mirava o céu estrelado. Algo o inquietava, o brilho das estrelas... Shion suspirou, talvez fosse só impressão, estavam em tempos de paz, Athena havia ressuscitado todos os seus santos. Agora Saori residia no santuário, só saia dali para resolver problemas da fundação. Mas aquele pressentimento persistia. Balançou a cabeça como que para afastar tais pensamentos.

Agora seus olhos azuis fitavam o teto, o tempo, sempre o tempo... Não transcorria como gostaria, seu maior anseio era que tudo passasse rápido, que tudo acabasse logo. A jovem ainda desperta apesar de ser madrugada, virou-se na cama e vencida pelo cansaço adormeceu.

O dia finalmente chegara, o céu estava azul e sem nuvens, fazia calor, ela trajava um veste branca longa com amarração na cintura. Agora o sacerdote já dizia no idioma morto as palavras sagradas, proferidas sempre nesses rituais. Uma sacerdotisa estendeu a mão e a garota a pegou de forma segura, porém hesitante, foi ajudada a se deitar em uma espécie de mesa de mármore branco, cerrou os olhos e fez uma prece muda, manteve os olhos fechados, o sacerdote pegara uma adaga dourada incrustara de brilhantes, era chegada a hora. Sem hesitar desferiu um único e certeiro golpe, que ceifara a vida da menina de cabelos róseos, a sacerdotisa do sangue.

O sangue ainda quente escorria pelo altar, o céu antes livre de nuvens fechou-se em segundos, ouvia-se raios e trovões, a terra tremeu. Era como se o sacrifício não tivesse sido aceito pelos deuses, ou pior, tivesse despertados em tais divindades a sua fúria. Mas isso ia contra as convicções de que uma alma pura fartaria e apaziguaria os ânimos dos deuses. Um gemido de lamento se desprendeu dos lábios dos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas naquele local presentes, era um lamento, não pela vida ali findada, mas sim pelo que o destino traria.

No santuário de Athena todos ficaram inquietos com o tremor e súbita mudança no tempo. Os dourados dirigiram-se automaticamente ao templo do grande mestre, lá encontraram Shion sentado no trono com uma expressão serena, que Mu, porém reconheceu como não sendo normal. Um leve tremor ainda movia a terra e lá fora a tempestade seguia impetuosa. O primeiro a se manifestar foi Milo, ajoelhou-se em reverência e disse:

- Mestre, esses fenôm. - foi interrompido pelo mestre.

- Temo que algo acontecerá, não temos como evitar!- disse o patriarca.- O que podemos fazer no momento é aguardar.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Sage percebeu uma mudança no ar, sua vasta experiência não permitiria se enganar, no mais Hakurei havia aparecido, pois este, também havia notado brusca mudança. Agora os irmãos em silêncio apenas se fitavam, o silêncio era seu cúmplice. Foi quando uma jovem de cabelos lavanda entrou no recinto do mestre apressada:

- E-Eu tive um sonho, mas tenho certeza não foi um sonho qualquer... - os gêmeos fitaram a garota como se já esperassem que algo assim viesse de sua deusa.

- Conte-nos seu sonho!- disse Hakurei.

- Bem, nele eu via o céu, mas, vi mais que isso, as constelações estavam duplicadas, logo após isso veio o vazio do caos... - disse Sasha.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

-Vão para suas casas, descansem, é o melhor que podem fazer. – sentenciou Shion.

Os cavaleiros seguiram em uma marcha muda cada um para sua casa. No fundo também sabiam que as coisas mudariam drasticamente, só não podia mesurar o quanto. As horas pareciam se arrastar, mas logo a noite desceu seu manto sobre o santuário e seus santos se recolheram, o temporal persistia, definitivamente isso não era normal, nem quando Poseidon tentou inundar a Terra a chuva caiu assim. Mas como em um passe de mágica todos adormeceram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando acordaram, o sol brilhava como nunca, nem parecia que uma tormenta se passara ali ontem. Na primeira casa Um se moveu em sua cama, no estado latente entre o sono e consciência, estendeu seu braço para o lado, foi então que notou algo estranho, um corpo a seu lado... Abriu os olhos e se deparou com alguém bem conhecido de si, um jovem de cabelos esverdeados adormecido a seu lado. Era seu mestre ali deitado consigo, mas como? O fato é que ele estava ali, Um ficou contemplando o semblante calmo de Shion, sentiu vontade de tocá-lo e foi o que fez, afastou sua franja e contou seu rosto com os dedos. O jovem de cabelos esverdeados moveu-se um pouco estava despertando, abriu os olhos e se deparou com os orbes esmeraldas de Mu :

-- gritou Shion.

-O-O que foi? – perguntou Mu .

Continua


End file.
